


Una notte di piacere

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)





	Una notte di piacere

Keith sorrise dolcemente mentre entrava nella stanza che condivideva con Allura, toccando la cravatta, sospirò mentre vedeva Allura in piedi di fronte al suo specchio. Camminando dietro di lei aveva avvolto le braccia intorno alla vita, appoggiandosi a lui le baciò su per il collo, facendole ridere. Giunto al collo, crebbe dolcemente mentre si infilava e leccava al bivio del collo e della spalla. Allura si lamentò dolcemente mentre si sciolse tra le braccia del suo amante. Questo guerriero, questo paladino di Voltron era suo, e il vice Versa. Keith ha tirato fuori le cinghie che le tenevano il vestito mentre il vestito scivolava sul corpo e le mani. Tagliando i suoi seni altissimi le leccò il collo mentre provava il loro peso, muovendo le mani verso il basso, le spense il vestito per il resto della strada, mentre le mani le sbarcavano sui fianchi.   
  
Non c'era timidezza con loro no, erano amanti da un po', ma era qualcos'altro, qualcosa di nuovo. Alla fine sarebbero stati uniti insieme come uomo e moglie. Spostando le mani verso il suo stomaco tondeggiato, ha tirato la testa per affrontarlo mentre la baciava profondamente. Allura si voltò nel bacio mentre si voltava verso il marito, tirando fuori la camicia dai pantaloni e cominciò lentamente a sbottonare ogni bottone. Keith l'ha guardata con gli occhi chiusi mentre la lasciava aprire la camicia. Mentre le sue mani si appoggiavano al petto, lei voltò lo sguardo per incontrarlo.   
  
Arrivata a terra, lei l'ha teso giù per incontrarla, mentre lei premeva le labbra alla sua fame, con una molle accovacciata l'ha presa e la ha inchiodata al muro mentre prendeva il controllo del bacio. Allura si rimuginò nel bacio mentre lei gli spense la camicia dal petto muscolare e cominciò a tirarsi la camicia, ridendo dolcemente alzò le braccia per aiutarla a togliersi la camicia. Quando ha avvicinato l'amante, le ha avvolto le braccia intorno e le ha staccato il reggiseno, le ha passate le mani sul corpo, le mani le ha toccate il seno mentre si appoggiava a prendersela con il petto pesante in bocca. 

Allura ha tirato indietro la testa mentre teneva Keith vicino al petto, i suoi occhi si illuminavano dolcemente sotto la luce fioca perché sentiva un piacere che non aveva mai conosciuto prima. Riducendo Keith ha allungato il seno fino al limite mentre alla fine lo ha lasciato andare con un colpo udibile. Con una ciotola morbida, si è schiantato e le ha tirato l'altro seno in bocca. Con un grugnito la prese e la portò a letto, le tolse la bocca dal petto mentre la guardava, gli occhi si illuminavano dolcemente al buio. Arrivando fuori, le ha tirato giù le mutande e le ha leccato il corpo.   
  
Giunto giù, aprì le gambe e si baciò e leccò la strada verso la sua meta. Quando le raggiunse la falena, sorrideva mentre le faceva una leccata timida, lentamente, per la sua fogna. Allura ha ingoiato forte come se il suo corpo stesse pulsando con un'energia grezza e potente. Aprendo i suoi occhi azzurri, lei ha reagito dolcemente quando ha visto un bagliore intorno al suo amante. Keith le guardava la fessura e con un sorrisetto malvagio ci si attaccava come un uomo affamato al buffet. Dopo essersi fatto strada con l'amante, si chinò su di lei e la baciò profondamente, la lingua dichiarava la sua bocca come sua, il suo corpo era suo, proprio come lui era suo.   
  
"Sei sicuro di essere pronto per questo?", chiese dolcemente mentre si metteva in fila all'ingresso. Allura gli sorrise dolcemente mentre annuiva, i suoi occhi riflettevano l'amore condiviso tra i due paladini. Allura ha chiuso gli occhi mentre sentiva il suo amante che le stava addosso, Keith si è fermato mentre la guardava in basso. "Stai bene? Fa male?" chiese mentre tratteneva il fiato.

"No, non fa male... Non più. Ti prego... continua... Respira mentre avvolgeva le gambe intorno a lui.  
  
"Come vuoi, mia principessa." Ha respirato dolcemente.  
  
*******  
  
"Keith!" Allura urlò mentre la colpiva ancora una volta, il suo corpo che finiva tra le polpette del compagno. Keith cresce in gola mentre si stringe profondamente nel suo amante. Ha gemuto forte mentre si sentiva pulsare, rilasciando il seme nel profondo del suo amante. Tenendosi fermo su Allura, Keith si mise a fare una brutta figura. Il sudore si riversò dai loro corpi quando finalmente si lasciò cadere sul suo amante. Baciandola profondamente si è commosso per scendere da lei, ma si è fermato mentre lei lo teneva vicino.  
  
"Rimani, per favore." Allura respirò dolcemente mentre premeva un bacio sulla fronte del suo amante. Keith, troppo stanco per dire qualsiasi cosa, si è nascosto sopra di loro e ha sospirato dolcemente quando si è avvicinato al suo amante, il viso le è rimasto sepolto nel seno mentre il sonno ha finalmente reclamato entrambi.


End file.
